The Knave
by oliviamills
Summary: There was something about Will Scarlet that Emma craved but she doesn't know what. She is determined to find out what it was. Horrible at summaries. Slow, very slow burn Will/Emma and OutlawQueen ;) Rated T for Language. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. This is my first Once fanfiction.  
><strong>**A/N: I know they seem a little bit out of character and I do apologize ahead of time! I am very open to constructive criticism! I like the thought of an Emma/Will pairing and thought I'd write about it. I'm not quite following the plot line of the show. **

* * *

><p>His name was Will Scarlet. Born in Wonderland, a knave, a thief. But there was something about this man that was very intriguing to Emma Swan. She couldn't explain it but she felt that it would be dangerous, she craved it. More than she probably should considering she was with Killian. She loved Killian but there was something about this knave that she needed to learn more about. Emma wanted to speak to the one person who knew him best, Robin Hood. She was very hesitant at first because she felt as if she would betray Regina once again. She mentally vowed she wouldn't betray her but she needed to do this even if it meant their relationship was sent back to square one.<p>

Instead of driving herself to the forest, she decided to walk the mile to the forest from the police station. She never once walked anywhere in Storybrooke, never saw the true beauty that this small, divine town had to offer. She cherished every moment of it, the way the wind blew the leaves through the streets and softly collided with the little shops and tires of the vehicles parked strategically between the white lines marked in the street. She loved listening to the wind as it whispered through her hair, tangling her hair and sudden chill that ran down her spine when the wind blew. Emma was so lost in her own thought that she hadn't realized she had pass the threshold of the forest. She just kept walking letting her feet carrying her until she heard the snap of a twig behind her. Without hesitation she removed her side arm from its resting place on her hip and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

"Regina"

"Who were you expecting Miss Swan?"

"No- nobody"

"Lying will get you nowhere, dear."

"I'm not expecting anyone, just paranoid is all."

"Might I ask what you're doing out here Miss Swan."

"I would ask you the same thing" Emma received an eye roll from Regina, not surprising.

"Well if you must know, I'm looking for the Snow Queen. Now, what are _you_ doing out here?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"What? Can't I enjoy a walk by myself once in a while?" She lied and Regina knew it right away.

"If you're mentally damaged then yes. Oh wait, you're here." It took everything in her power not to punch Regina in the face but she did have a point. No one in their right mind would casually take a stroll through the forest but she wasn't going to let her insult her like that nor agree with her.

"Insulting me now?" Emma responded.

"Dear, I've been insulting you since you entered Storybrooke and you're just now catching on? Pity, I thought the Savior would be smarter than that." Regina smirked.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and quit insulting me!" Emma was growing very irritated and wanted her out of sight.

"Wow, it seems like the Savior finds me intimidating. Interesting."

"Shouldn't you be looking for the Snow Queen instead of degrading me?"

"Oh dear, there is always time to degrade you. If it's any consultation, I am having difficulty finding her believe it or not."

"Have you thought about a locator spell."

"Don't you think I've tried that Miss Swan." Regina snapped at her unintentionally.

"Sorry, not worth snapping at me over."

"Well Miss Swan, I must be going. Have fun with your _walk._"

"Have fun with the Snow Queen if you find her."

"Oh I plan on it dear." Regina had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face and it terrified Emma. Emma turned away leaving Regina to finding the Snow Queen. She hadn't realized how quickly she was losing sunlight and she needed to find Robin quickly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emma saw a fire and a group of men. She must have found their camp. She crept closer and closer not wanting to spook them. She failed, she felt a twig snap and it began to echo through the forest. She hid behind a tree and peeked around to find Robin's merry men facing the direction she was in, weapons drawn. She turned back to see an armed Robin Hood and this caused her to jump.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" Robin lowered his weapon.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you could tell me about the knave." Robin gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" he asked politely.

"The Knave. Will Scarlet."

"Oh, the thief." Robin lowered his head slightly and sighed.

"I thought you were the thief." Emma spoke with obvious confusion in her voice.

"Well we both are. We were partners for a long time until one day he betrayed me and took everything we had. We haven't spoken since."

"Oh god Robin I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologized Miss Swan, you didn't cause him to betray me. The one you need to be sorry for is Regina." Emma looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Why do I need to apologize to Regina?"

"You destroyed our relationship. You may have reunited Roland with his mother and me with my wife, but you also hurt Regina. She may be the Evil Queen to you but to me she was so much more than that. She was absolutely amazing despite all of her flaws. The way the sun shined on her face and how it made her glow was absolutely gorgeous. Roland loves and misses her dearly and so do I."

"I thought that's what you wanted, to be with Marian again."

"Marian is the mother of my child and I already mourned her death. I moved on. I love Regina but by you bringing Marian back I am obligated to be with her because she is here now because you changed the past."

"Believe me, if I could take back what I did. I would."

"Well, now that you're back you can't."

"I had no intention of hurting Regina but I just couldn't leave her to be executed by Regina." Emma suddenly getting angry, "DOESN'T IT BOTHER YOU THAT REGINA EXECUTED YOUR WIFE!"

"Quite honestly it did at first but then I saw the look in her eyes when she told me. She showed remorse, she was honest. Her honesty is what I love, Emma she's not proud of the woman that she was back in the Enchanted Forest. There is no excuse for what she did to Marian but she is trying to change, rectifying her mistakes."

"I guess you're right. I definitely need to apologize. I've been so caught up with catching the knave that I forgot about how I ruined Regina's life."

"Scarlet is very good at running and hiding. That's what we've been doing our whole lives. Good luck trying to catch him."

"Thanks for the bout of confidence Robin."

"Anything for the Savior. Oh the best way to catch him is to trap him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Robin started to walk back to his camp when Emma spoke up again, "Robin, I really am sorry for what happened between you and Regina. I wasn't thinking." Robin turned back to her.

"Like I said Miss Swan, I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." She groaned with dread, she knew he was right.

She started heading back into town. She walked for what seemed like a lifetime but then she collided with something. It was a very angry Regina Mills.

"DON'T YOU EVER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU IDIOT" Regina hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"Well dear if you watched where you walked you would've seen me coming."

"LOOK I SAID I WAS SORRY OKAY" Emma was growing very irritated very quickly. All she wanted was a beer and a soak in the tub. Regina was slightly taken aback and that's when Emma spoke again.

"Regina I'm really sorry. You're right, I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"No Emma, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. _I _was the one that ran into _you."__  
><em>

"Why?" The words that came out of Regina's mouth surprised her.

"Because... I need your help." The words felt like vinegar when they left Regina's mouth and Emma stood there mouth gaped, "Dear you might want to close your mouth. You don't want to accidentally want to swallow a bug."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I didn't find the Snow Queen and I was wondering if you had seen her on your "walk""

"No I didn't see her, I talked into Robin." Emma regretted those last four words. The look on Regina's face horrified her. Regina tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You what?" her voice was barely above a whisper but Emma heard it.

"Look Regina..."

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, NEVER THINKING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR OWN ACTIONS, NEVER THINKING OF HOW IT MIGHT AFFECT OTHER PEOPLE!" Regina felt the tears burn her eyes. She put her hand on her forehead and her bottom lip begin to quiver. "I can't do this right now. I have to get back to Henry." Regina turned and started walking away. She felt a tug on her wrist.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. It was never my intention to hurt you. You're right, I wasn't thinking. I let my 'Savior' title cloud my judgement. I didn't put two and two together until I saw the horrified look on your face when Robin hugged Marian. I didn't know who she was other than an innocent peasant who was about to be executed. Believe me, I wish I could take it back but I can't. What's done is done. I am so sorry. I never realized how much you loved him and how much he still loves you."

"You spoke with him?"

"Yes, I went to find him and ask him about the knave, Will Scarlet and we got onto the topic about you."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Regina waved her off and started to walk away.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, good evening Miss Swan."

"You still don't want to hear it even if he talked about how much he still loves you?" That certainly got her attention. "He told me that he still loved you despite all your flaws and what you did to Marian. He loved the way he loved how when the sun hit your face it gave you a gorgeous glow and you love Roland like he's another son to you. Regina he loves you so much. It really is true love." Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"He really said that?"

"Yes Regina, every word."

"Well now thanks to you, I can no longer see him without Marian by his side. Thank you for that." Emma fucked up and she knew it. She saw a single tear fall on Regina's face as she walked back into town. Emma would do everything in her power to give Regina her happy ending. Villain or not, Regina Mills deserves a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Depending on how many reviews, favorites andor follows this gets, I'll update soon! The more reviews, faves, and follows I get, the faster I update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! This chapter is a little shorter than previous but I promise the next one will be longer. This one is more of a father/daughter bonding but I promise there will be more mention of Will. If you don't like slow burners, then sorry. **

* * *

><p>Emma Swan mumbled the whole walk home. She shouldn't have talked to Robin Hood; she had absolutely no business talking to him, especially about Regina. She regretted it immediately. She felt like she betrayed Regina and she was the last person she wanted to find out that she had spoken to Robin. This backfired quickly; she slipped up to Regina and told her everything that Robin said. 'Jesus fucking Christ Emma Swan you just couldn't keep your mouth shut for two fucking seconds could you?' She mentally kicked herself over and over.<p>

She crossed the threshold of the forest and walked the eerily dark streets of Storybrooke. She was actually scared, terrified of the dark. Ever since she was a kid she was scared of the dark. She hated the fact that she was in the foster system. She was scared of the dark ever since one of her foster brothers snuck into her room one night. She mentally kicked herself again. She had more important things than to think about that. She pulled out her phone and found that she had four missed calls from Snow and two from Killian. 'Killian, shit.' They were supposed to have their second date tonight. She forgot and quite honestly she didn't care. She liked him but more as a friend. She thought about calling him back but instead she decided to text the last person she thought she would that night. She texted Regina even though she probably wouldn't get a reply but it took her mind off of everything.

_Did the power go out in town or something?_

_Scared of the dark are we Miss Swan?_

_Yes, completely terrified._She hated admitting that to Regina.

_And yes, there was a power outage. I sent your father to go find the source and I have yet to hear from him. Would you mind checking to see if he has made any progress and let me know when you have something?_

_Sure thing, Madame Mayor._

_Now it's Madame Mayor?_

_Sorry, after tonight I thought it would be appropriate considering our 'relationship' is back at square one._

_What do you mean by this?_

_You know what I mean. I betrayed your trust and went to speak with Robin for my own personal gain. I'm sorry. Feel free to keep Henry as long as you want._

Regina hesitated at first but replied with, _Miss Swan, you don't need to be sorry. I overacted and I know that you didn't intend to discuss it with me or discuss about me to Robin. It happens. I wasn't angry; I was surprised by your honesty. Sorry if I came off as angry it wasn't my intention. Henry wasn't a part of this, he shouldn't be kept from you despite my opinions and actions. He is your son, too._

_I'm not sorry about that. I mean I am, but I truly am sorry about all the pain I caused you. I hope that one day we can resolve our differences and maybe remain friends for more than one day._

_Wow, one day? You're pushing your luck, dear ;)_

_Just got to the electrical plant, I'll let you know what I find._

_Thank you Miss Swan._

_You're welcome, Madame Mayor._

_Quit with the Madame Mayor act, just call me Regina._

Emma decided to have some fun with this for a moment, she then replied, _Okay, Madame Mayor ;)_

_MISS SWAN_

_Alright, geez Regina. I'm just having some fun._

_Go help your father._

_Fine._

_Good evening Miss Swan._

_Good Evening Regina._

Emma put her phone back in her pocket and caught up with David. He had this look of defeat plastered on his face.

"Any luck?"

"Where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick."

"Really David?"

"She told me to tell you that if I saw you. How did you even know I was here?"

"Regina told me where I could find you?"

"You spoke with Regina?"

"Yeah, why?" Emma looked at him with confusion.

"I was just surprised is all, considering what happened between you and her, bringing Marian back I mean."

"Let's not talk about that right now please."

"Right, yeah, uh.. You have any idea what to do?"

"No clue" Emma stepped closer to the electrical box and she noticed that a few switches were off and they should be on. She flipped them to the on position and nothing. She also noticed that the ball in the fuel line was below normal levels. On a hunch, she followed the fuel line up to the ceiling and walked to where the fuel controls were.

"Emma where are you going?" David asked.

"Stay there, I have a hunch! Watch that ball in the fuel line!" She shouted as she turned the corner and her hunch was correct. When she walked over she noticed that the switch was off. She walked over and turned it back on.

"Hey Emma the ball moved!" David shouted. She then received a text from Regina.

_Glad to see that you resolved one problem._

_A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed._

_Good evening Miss Swan._

_Good evening Madame Mayor ;)_

_MISS SWAN_

_If you keep calling me 'Miss Swan' I will keep calling you Madame Mayor._Emma knew this would annoy that absolute shit out of Regina and right now she needed a good laugh.

_Fine._

Emma chuckled to herself and she didn't notice David standing there.

"What's so funny?"

"JESUS DAVID!" Emma had a minor heart attack, "Nothing, just something that happened a while a go."

"Come on, let's go before your mother has a panic attack." David put his arm around Emma and pulled her close, not in a creepy way but in more of a fatherly fashion. She liked it. As they walked out of the plant Emma asked him a question.

"What do you know about this Knave?"

"Will Scarlet? Other than he is a thief? Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. There is just something about him that's _off_. I can't explain it but I want to find out what it is but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Why don't we trap him?" Emma chuckled at this.

"That's exactly what Robin said."

"You spoke to Robin Hood?" Shit. She could never keep her mouth shut. Why was it so much easier when she was a child?

"Yeah, that's why I didn't pick up when Mary Margaret or Killian called."

"Weren't you supposed to have another date with Killian tonight?"

"Yeah, I got a little side tract trying to find out about this Will Scarlet."

"Well, if I know my daughter as well as I think I do. I think she'll figure out this puzzling character." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks David. Hey do you know if Henry took his book to Regina's?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I have a feeling that this Will Scarlet will be in there" Emma and David walked in silence as they approached the apartment.

"I'm going to warn you now you may see an angry Snow White."

"Why should she be angry, I'm 30 years old now not a child." she said with an irritated tone.

"I know, she missed out on the whole parenting thing the first go round. She doesn't want to accept the fact that she missed her chances with you." Emma opened her mouth to say something but then snapped it shut and David unlocked the front door to the apartment. They were shocked to come home and not see an angry Snow. They tiptoed into the apartment.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" They both jumped out of theirs skin. Damn, just when they thought they were in the clear.

"Regina asked me to go figure out why the-" he was interrupted by Snow.

"I knew where you were David. Emma, where the hell were _you?_!"

"I went for a walk." She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"A _walk?_ Emma Adrienne Swan you know better than to lie to me."

"I went for a walk! Is that a crime now?"

"It is when you don't tell anyone! Why on earth would you go for a walk this late at night?"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this."

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MOTHER"

"Really? What mother abandons her own daughter." Emma knew she cross the line as soon as she opened her mouth. This was the second time tonight. She could see the anger build up in Snow but it was David who spoke this time.

"Emma, you know we had no choice. Regina was coming to take you from us or worse, kill you." Emma was about to speak when Snow spoke up.

"EMMA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION MY PARENTING. THAT WAS THE HARDEST DECISION YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE EVER MADE. PUTTING YOU THROUGH THE WARDROBE WAS THE ONLY CHOICE WE HAD! WHY DO YOU GET TO STAND THERE AND JUDGE ME ABOUT _MY_ PARENTING CHOICES? YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE, EMMA! YOU HAD HENRY AND THEN YOU _ABANDONED HIM_!" Snow she struck a nerve. Emma knew she was right.

"You're right, I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper. She brushed passed Snow and went into Henry's room to find the book. She was in luck; it was on the nightstand next to his bed. She grabbed it and walked into her room. She couldn't stay here tonight. Opening a dresser drawer, she grabbed enough clothes for a couple nights and forgotten about the whiskey she had hidden in the drawer. She knew she was going to need it tonight. She shoved the clothes, the bottle of whiskey and the book into a duffle and stormed passed Snow and David. 'Great running away again'

"Where are you going?" David grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going to read." Emma slammed the door to the apartment leaving an angry Snow and David. Emma didn't care; she needed to get out of there. She went to park that Regina rebuilt for Henry. She tossed her duffle on the ground and hopped on the swing. For a moment she just stared toward the town taking in the beauty.

Then she pulled out the book and the bottle of whiskey. Instead of trying to read the whole thing, she tried to see if magic would help. She tried simple hand motions trying to make the pages turn but she got nothing. 'I wonder if this works like a mirror' she thought. Then she spoke those four magic words, "Show me Will Scarlet"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look I understand the story book doesn't work like a mirror, but it's my story and I do what I want. Also, you're in for a surprise for Chapter 3.**

**Leave a Review :) **


End file.
